


Cheat Your Way to the Top

by Misstrickster



Series: Growing Pains [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon hills has the worst school system, John Arc, M/M, Poor John, schooling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is in danger of being held back and Stiles rips the principal a new one.</p><p>Ages: <br/>John-14<br/>Stiles-39<br/>Derek- 46</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheat Your Way to the Top

John sighed as he pushed open the front door of the house.

“Mom?” He shouted into the house.

Stiles emerged from the kitchen.  “John, what are you doing home early?”

John wrung his hands and looked at the floor. “I have some bad news.”

He paused and Stiles nodded for him to continue. “I was suspended for two days.”

Stiles frowned. “John, this isn’t like you, what happened?”

John sighed. “They thought I was cheating on my school work and I tried to explain to the teacher that I wasn’t; he got madder and madder at me.”

John took in a deep breath and continued. “He wasn’t listening to me finally he said if I was going to be insubordinate I could go talk to the principal.”

Stiles nodded in understanding.

“So I tried to explain to the principal but she wouldn’t listen either and she said if I didn’t stop being insubordinate she'd suspend me, but I told her I wasn’t and she got so mad she suspended me for two days.” He finished.

John stared down at the floor afraid to meet Stiles’ eyes.

“Well at least you didn’t hit anybody.” Stiles commented

He sighed and stood up. “Ok, so why don't you go and relax in your room."

John looked up in surprise. "I'm not in trouble?" 

Stiles shook his head. "No, it isn't your fault you got suspended, I know you would never cheat."

John nodded. “What's gonna happen when I get back to school?”

“Oh don’t you worry about school, your father and I will deal with that now go.” Stiles said.

John nodded and ran upstairs.

Stiles sighed and rubbed his head. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Derek’s number.

The phone rang twice before Derek answered.

“Hello?” Derek said.

“Derek, we have an issue.” Stiles replied

Stiles heard a sigh from the other end of the phone. “What did Laura do now?”

“It’s not Laura this time, it’s John.” Stiles said.

“John, what could he possibly have done; that boy never gets in trouble.” Derek questioned.

“Well it appears the staff at that stupid school thinks he is cheating on his assignments because he is doing well.” Stiles said with a sigh.

“They suspended him for two days; he's in his room relaxing now.” Stiles said

“Ok, so what are we going to do about this?” Derek asked.

“Well unfortunately we'll have to talk to the school again and explain to them of his advanced abilities.” Stiles said angrily.

“You aren’t going to attack them, let me do the talking.” Derek said sternly.

“Derek, they attacked our child I can’t take this lying down.” Stiles stated angrily.

“We will fix this but you have to responsible.” Derek said, “You can’t go in guns blaring, you will cause more harm than good.”

Stiles huffed in annoyance. “Fine, but if I have to deal with their stupidity again after this I won’t promise to be nice.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to be, I will call the school tomorrow, ok?” Derek asked

“Ok, fine.” Stiles said.

Derek called the school the next day and scheduled an appointment to talk to the principal.

Derek and Stiles walked into the school and knocked on the principal’s office door.

“Come in.” A voice said from inside the door.

Derek opened the door and walked in first and Stiles’ followed.

“Hello Mr. Hale and Mr. Stilinski.” The principal addressed them.

‘It’s Stilinski-Hale and thank you for meeting with us.” Stiles said sitting down across from the principal.

The Principal nodded. “Well I really like to keep the parents updated on the students, now about your son.”

She pulled out John’s file. “I am worried his cheating might be damaging to the other children and I would suggest we hold him back one year and start a yearlong detention every week to straighten him out.”

She crossed her legs and faced the couple. “What do you think?”

Stiles clenched his fists and took in a deep breath.

Derek put his hand over Stiles fist to calm him down and addressed the principal. “Principal Maverick, I can assure you John wasn’t cheating.”

The Principal let out a small laugh. “I’m sorry Mr. Hale, but there is no way a student as young as John can be that smart.”

“And why not?” Stiles questioned angrily.

“It simply isn’t how kids his age are.” She stated.

“Well I’m sorry that John doesn’t fit into your cookie cutter image of what kids should be but that doesn’t mean you can condemn him for that.” Stiles glared at her.

“Mr. Stilinski, I am not condemning him, I want to help him stop his acting out.” She replied

“He’s not acting out, he’s a smart kid and your school is so full of dumbass teachers that you can’t realize that.” Stiles shouted angrily.

Derek put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder to calm him down. “Look Principal Maverick we came here to talk to you about John and possibly moving him up in a grade.”

Principal Maverick’s jaw dropped. “I will not move him up for cheating.”

Derek rolled his eyes. “How about he stays after school and does his homework with the teacher and takes his test alone so you can see he doesn’t cheat.”

The Principal thought about it and nodded. “That seems reasonable but if his grades plummet I will hold him back a year and there will be serious repercussions.”

Derek nodded in understanding, “I assure you that won’t be the case.”

Derek stood and grabbed Stiles’ hand. “Thank you for seeing us and have a good day.”

Derek dragged Stiles out of the office and back to the car. “I wish you would have just let me talk.” Derek said when buckling up.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I would have if we weren’t dealing with someone so stupid.”

Derek groaned in annoyance and turned on the car. “Well it’s over now, let go home and tell John the news.”

John and Jackson sat in John’s bedroom; books spread about the room.

“So if you take this and divide it by that, you get the answer.” John explained

Jackson nodded. “It makes sense now; man it must be awesome to be as smart as you.”

John frowned. “Unfortunately no, they might hold me back because they think I am cheating.”

Jackson frowned. “They can’t do that, can they?”

John nodded sadly. “Yeah my parents went to talk to the principal so hopefully that will go well.”

Jackson smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “It’ll be fine buddy, don’t you worry.”

John smiled at him and looked at the clock. “Thanks, it’s late you might want to head home I know how your dad worries.”

Jackson nodded and packed up his books. “I’ll see you tomorrow then, I’ll bring donuts for breakfast ok?”

John smiled. “Ok and yeah I’ll see you at the bus stop.”

Jackson nodded and John followed him to the door.

Jackson opened the door and ran into Derek. “Oh hi Derek, I was just heading out.”

“Do you need a drive home, Jackson?” Stiles asked from behind Derek.

Jackson shook his head. “Naw, I called my dad earlier, he should be here soon.”

As if on cue, Danny’s car pulled up. “That’s him now; see ya guys.” Jackson waved and ran out to the car.

John smiled and closed the door and turned to face his parents. “Well, what did Principal Maverick say?”

“We agreed that you will stay after school for a week and do your homework with the teacher, also you will take all your tests by yourself; if you still show progress they will back off.” Stiles explained.

John sighed sadly.

Stiles put his arm on John’s shoulder. “It will be only for a week don’t worry.”

John sighed and nodded. “I’m gonna go finish my homework.”

Stiles nodded and John ran upstairs.

John stayed after school for one week and continued making steady progress.  On the last day of the week Derek and Stiles were called in to speak to his math teacher.

Derek and Stiles entered the math room.

“Ah Mr. Hale, Mr. Stilinski please have a seat.” The teacher said motioning to the chairs.

Derek and Stiles sat down. “You wanted to speak us about John, Mr. King.” Stiles asked

Mr. King nodded. “Yes, well it appears that you were correct and that John is still an exceptional student.”

Stiles nodded for him to continue. “Unfortunately now I don’t know what to do with him, he’s completed all the school work to pass the class.”

Stiles smiled smugly. “Well then maybe he can help you teach the class?”

Mr. King looked offended. “I don’t want to overwhelm him.”

Derek smirked. “He has shown he is more than capable, I don’t think that will be a problem.”

Mr. King sighed in defeat. “Very well, I will talk to the principal and have it arranged.”

Stiles smiled. “Thank you, now if you’ll excuse us we have important things to take care of.”

Stiles stood up and grabbed Derek’s hand. “I hope this will be the last time we have to meet Mr. King.”

Without hearing a response Stiles dragged Derek out of the room and back to the car, a smug smile never leaving his face. 


End file.
